Traces Of Innocence
by DerpyAlchemist
Summary: Edward has been kidnapped by an insane doctor, Roy has to save him. He has two weeks. Will he make it? What will happen to Edward?   Warnings: Yaoi, torture, hermaphrodite!Edward, past mPreg, sex, language.
1. My Sweet Absence

**My first story! Yay! It's probably really horrible and I just can't see it. It's really weird as well. But whatever it's not the first weird story on here. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Jonathan though, my OC. **

**Warnings-memtions of past mPreg, lemon, hermaphrodite!Edward, and gynecologist crap. xD**

**ON WITH THE STORY~!**

_Edward lie alone in bed, waiting. It was at least one o'clock in the morning, and yet he still couldn't sleep. Ah, well. He thought, it was Saturday tomorrow so he only had to get up to give Roy a hug and kiss goodbye in the morning. _

_Speaking of Roy, why the hell did Hawkeye always have to make him work so damn hard? Edward knew that with being Fuhrer and all he had a lot of work, and Roy was lazy, but Goddammit he had a family! Edward huffed in the lonely big bed and closed his eyes. _

_Moonlight shown through the shades and an owl lulled Edward to sleep with it's song of night._

_Edward was jostled from sleep when he felt the bed shift with weight. He heard a baritone sigh and opened his eyes to see Roy's porcelain back facing him. _

_He slipped closer to Roy, wrapping his mismatched arms around Roy's stomach. His flesh hand gently rubbing Roy's chest. Edward kissed Roy's shoulder and heard a hum of approval emit from Roy._

_Roy turned over and lightly kissed Edward's lips in return. "I missed you," he muttered softly._

_Edward smiled tenderly and looked up at Roy's eye in the darkness. "Missed you too," he responded happily. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward and growled possessively. Edward chuckled lightly and reached over towards the night table to grab a tub of petroleum jelly. _

_Roy couldn't have gotten there night clothes off sooner and he slabbed a handful of the jelly like substance onto his length. Roy smashed his lips onto Edward's in a passionate kiss and he lifted Edward's legs and slid into his entrance. Edward broke the kiss to turn his head to the side and pant._

_Edward looked to the side and watched Roy's blissful face. Eye closed, mouth open, his breath coming in short puffs. Roy slowly reopened his eye, he stared into Edward's molten golden orbs and began slowly rocking them back and forth. Edward made happy little whimpers with each thrust._

_Being as quiet as they could be not to wake up their son, Maes, as they made love. _

_Not being able to contain himself anymore, Edward broke out in a whispered chant of, "Oh baby, oh baby, don't stop, oh baby, oh baby, don't stop." _

_Roy moaned quietly and buried his face in the nape of Edward's neck and began sucking at the skin._

_Edward moaned and gripped Roy's hair. Roy began thrusting faster and harder hitting Edward's sweet spot every time. Edward released Roy's hair and grabbed the head board and biting his lip, trying not to scream. _

_Roy moaned and Edward's body vibrated from his deep voice. Edward felt Roy expand inside of him, he suddenly only saw Roy and white. _

_Edward released himself and white ribbons came out of his length and covered Roy's and his stomach. Roy released his sticky white essence inside of Edward, as Edward tightened around his girth._

_Edward lightly clawed down Roy's back as Roy collapsed on top of him. _

"_I love you..." Roy panted out. His arms wrapped so tight around Edward. _

_Edward smiled and kissed the scar on what was Roy's eye. "I love you too, my love."_

_..oO.o_

**RIIING **

The sound of a pen scratching at paper.

**RIIING**

A groan, and the phone being ripped from the reciever.

"Fuhrer Mustang's office, Fuhrer Mustang speaking."

"Sir, we need you to get over here stat." Havoc's voice stated shakily.

"Why? Where?" Mustang asked aggravated.

"Your home has been broken into. We're not sure if-" Havoc was cut off as Mustang dropped the phone and bolted out the door.

He couldn't have gotten there quick enough. Roy slammed the car door shut and pushed the military officers out of his way, he ran into his home as quickly as possible. He looked around his house and saw a table knocked over, dishes smashed, but those were all replaceable, his family wasn't.

Roy spotted Maes sitting on a chair in the kitchen with a blanket around him, Havoc and Hawkeye sitting next to him. Roy ran over to Maes and pulled him into a death grip. Maes wrapped his arms around his father sobbing. Roy kissed his son's head multiple times.

"Da-dad..." Maes sobbed out. Roy smoothed out Maes' hair, kissing his cheeks.

"Shhh...shhhh...I'm here. No more tears." Roy hushed soothingly.

Hawkeye tapped Roy's shoulder. Roy looked at her and she jerked her head to the side, showing that they needed to talk.

Roy kissed his son one last time before letting him go.

"I have to go talk with Auntie Riza now, alright?" Roy said ruffling Maes' hair.

Maes rubbed his eyes and nodded.

Roy and Riza walked into a separate room.

"Where's Edward?" Roy stated blankly.

Riza sighed, and looked at Roy with eyes filled with despair.

"We don't know," she began. Roy groaned and wiped his forehead. "From what Maes has told us he's been kidnapped. We found this note on the night stand next to your bed. It looks like he had planned to

take Edward quietly, but if he knew Edward personally he would've known that Edward is not one to go quietly. Or peacefully for that matter."

Roy sat down on his bed and gripped at his hair lightly. Riza sat down next to him and put a hand of reassurance on his shoulder. "Is there anyway of knowing who did this?" Roy asked, holding back tears.

"Read the note and maybe we'll get some ideas." Riza said, handing Roy the folded note. He unfolded and began to read.

_Mustang, _

_I bet you thought you'd never hear from me again huh? Well, it's payback time, and sadly for you your husband has to pay for your mistakes. Lucky for me and you though, your husband is woman enough for me to be entertained. So you have about two weeks before I kill him. If you do make it in time though you can pay for your sins properly. You wouldn't want your husband to be in too much pain, now would you? Well, if I were you I'd start looking. Until then the former Fullmetal Alchemist and I are going to have some fun. I can't wait to taste his blood. Until then._

_Sincerely,_

_JATFA_

Roy didn't even notice his tears until Hawkeye wiped them away. He quietly thanked her and in his new found rage, crumpled up the note and got up leaving it on the bedside.

"I want Gen. Armstrong's team and my team on this and I want answers NOW!" Roy ordered to Hawkeye. Hawkeye got up and ran out of the room yelling for officers to start looking for answers.

Mustang stormed out of the room. He didn't know who did this, but whoever it was he had obviously put into prison and they wanted revenge. Whoever is was, was also going to _burn._

...oO.o

"Wakey wakey, my new pet," a irritating voice sounded in Edward's ears. Edward groaned but didn't open his eyes. Man, how hard did Roy do him last night anyway? His whole body was sore and throbbing.

"I said wake up!" The voice said again before the owner of the voice slapped him across the face.

Edward's eyes shot open and gazed upon his captor.

"Finally, I thought that I might've given you too much chloroform! Now, where to start..." his captor began.

Edward suddenly recognized the man. Didn't Roy put him in jail a couple months ago? What for? Didn't he...? Edward's heart began pounding as he remembered. This was Jonathan Aeron, the Fertility Alchemist. He was put into prison three months ago for experimenting on pregnant women and trying to transplant wombs into young men. He was also a medical intern at the time of Maes' birth, and was in the room when Edward gave birth.

"What do you want with me?" Edward rasped out. Jonathan laughed manically. Edward pulled on his restraints. Metal, shit, he couldn't chew through them. His automail was missing. He was naked, and his legs were spread apart on a gynecologist's exam chair. Whatever he wanted it had to do with his female body parts.

"What do I want with you? Well, I don't really want anything with you. It's the bastard Fuhrer that I want dead, but if he doesn't show up in time I guess you'll be dead too. But you can help me with my experiments until the time comes." Jonathan said happily, moving inbetween Edward's legs and looking around at Edward's genitals.

Jonathan put on latex gloves and began poking at Edward's vagina.

"Why is your anal cavity loose if you have a perfectly good vagina right here, hmm?" He chuckled at Edward.

"Because I'm not a damn woman!" Edward yelled, thrashing about. Jonathan slapped Edward's thigh to make him stop. Edward yelped out.

"But you _are_ partly woman. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be thankful, you already have a womb so I don't have to put one in. If you didn't then you might die, most of my patients do," Jonathan said happily as he got a pair of clamps and inserted them into Edward's vagina, opening him and probing around inside. "Hmm, it seems that there is no uterus here...where would it be?" Jonathan spoke to himself.

Edward gasped at the cold metal inside him, he had never felt anything in there before, besides Maes when he gave birth to him. He stared at the ceiling and thought that the Gate _really_ must hate him.

Suddenly the clamps were removed and inserted into his anus. Edward growled at the insane doctor.

"Ah ha! I found it! Now, why would your uterus be connected to your anal cavity?" Jonathan started talking to himself again. "Well, this so called Gate must've had some fun with you. It says in your file that the Gate put this all here. Ooo found some of the Fuhrer's semen in here too, you two have fun last night? You're lucky, if he hadn't gotten that vasectomy you'd be in big trouble." Jonathan laughed.

Edward continued growling, and suddenly spoke up. "How the hell do you know all this shit about us?"

Jonathan just continued laughing, "I stole both of your medical history files!" He cackled.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Jonathan said maniacally.

...oO.o

**You should totally review.**


	2. What Are You Waiting For?

**Two chapters in one day, pretty good huh? I'm trying not to be like so many other authors and abandon my story. ^_^;**

**I hope I don't. And I really hope you guys like this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, I do however own Jonathan, my OC. :3**

Roy paced his office, over and over.

_Click, click, click, click._

His boots sounded against the floor. All his paperwork was finished, (Hawkeye never thought she'd see the day.) and he had nothing else to do but worry and wait.

Now all Roy wanted to know was who had the audacity to come into _Fuhrer Mustang's home_, and take _his_ gorgeous husband away from him. No one in their right mind who wasn't suicidal would even think of taking what was his. Roy wanted to burn them, make them suffer. Turn them into charcoal and then have a fucking barbeque with it. They would pay, oh sweet Gate, they would pay. He'd make them taste the underside of his boots. He'd twist their fucking head off.

As Roy was conjuring up ways to kill his love's captor, Hawkeye entered the office and stared at Roy with a twinkle hope in her amber eyes. Roy looked at her with his own tired obsidian eye. (His eye patch covering what used to be his left eye.)

"Sir," she began quietly, "we think we have an idea of who took Edward," this time with more confidence. Hawkeye was not one to be hesitant, but in this situation she didn't want to bother Roy further.

Roy's eye brightened a bit. "Who?" he said, lightening his tone for his friend. Hawkeye regained her composer and began speaking.

"About a week ago Jonathan Aeron escaped from prison," she stated.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "The Fertility Alchemist? I thought I put him away for good...plus other prisoners should have beat some sense into him, they don't usually like people who do those type of things," he mumbled.

Hawkeye nodded, brushing her hair from her face quickly.

"We assume that's why he wants to get back at you. He's angry that you put him through hell, what with beatings and possible prison rape. Edward was a perfect target for him. He couldn't dream of getting to you face to face and Edward has to protect a child when under attack. Edward would also make a satisfactory subject for him to test his sick, twisted, experiments on," she said hiding her sadness for Edward. "we still don't know where we would find him though, he could be in any warehouse, to abandoned building, to possibly his old laboratory," she finished.

Roy stared at her for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows, before speaking. "Well then, what the hell are you waiting for? Get men to search every abandoned warehouse and building in Central, including his disgusting laboratory!" Roy ordered.

Hawkeye nodded and went to exit the office, her hand reached the doorknob and Roy began speaking again.

"Oh, and Riza?" he began.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Thank you." Roy said with a small, sad smile on his face. Hawkeye smiled at him, warmly, and left the office.

...o

"Hmm, let me check up on your dental." Jonathan said, opening Edward's mouth. He looked closely at Edward teeth. He yelped as Edward chomped down _hard_ on Jonathan's fingers. Jonathan pulled away, holding his hand to his chest, grinding his own teeth.

"Why you little bitch!" Jonathan screamed before punching Edward in the jaw. Edward cried out in pain. "If you try something like that again, I'll cut your damn tongue out you hear me, you slut?" Jonathan shouted, pointing a finger at Edward. Edward growled and spat at Jonathan.

Jonathan wiped the spit away from his cheek in disgust. Jonathan stared off into the distance of the dark room, which resembled a library. Slowly, a smile slid it's way onto his face.

"I know how to teach you," he said happily. Jonathan left the room for a moment before coming back with a table with, what appeared to be, surgical tools. Edward's eyes widened and he began to thrash about.

"Now, now, that won't help you. You were the one who didn't want to cooperate, besides, I had this planned for you anyway. But it was just to hurt the Fuhrer, but now it's for both of you," Jonathan said, wagging a finger at Edward.

At the mention of Roy, Edward wanted to cry. He wanted Roy. He would hold him, and tell him everything was alright. Tell him about Maes. Oh Gate, _Maes._ He wanted Maes, he wanted to cuddle up with him, and kiss him, and have him be Edward's baby forever and ever. Edward held back his tears, and was shot back to reality as Jonathan had a long metal rod with a flat surface on it, some kind of pattern. It looked like a cattle prod.

Jonathan walked over to the fire place that Edward hadn't noticed until now, and Jonathan laid the flat end in the fire, the handle on the floor. Jonathan walked back over to Edward with that sick smile on his face. Edward shut his eyes and pretended to not exist, suddenly he felt a prick and everything went black.

...o

"_Roy please, don't record me, I'm a whale." _

"_No, you're beautiful." _

"_Gate, you're such a sap, now would you get rid of that camera and come back to bed?"_

"_But, you're so gorgeous, can't I just bring the camera with me to bed?"_

"_Ugh, if it'll make you stop being so mushy gushy, then yes."_

"_I love you, Edward." _

"_I love you too, you bastard."_

Roy stared at the screen with a smile on his face, as he watched Edward and himself kiss. He remembered those lazy days. He missed them. Roy and Edward would just lie in bed all Sunday long and Roy would just listen and feel Maes kick. Roy didn't even notice he was crying again. A single tear made it's way down Roy's face in the dark of the room.

"Dad?" A small voice made it self heard on the stairs.

Roy wiped the tear away and paused the tape. "Yes, Maes?"

Maes walked down the stairs stood across the room from his father. "I can't sleep, I miss Dad too much..." the boy said rubbing his eyes.

Roy patted the seat next to him on the couch. "I know, I miss him too. Come here." he said lightly.

Maes padded over and sat next to his father. Roy wrapped his arm around his son and kissed him on the head. He pointed at Edward's stomach on the screen. "That was you, you know?" Roy smiled at Maes.

"You were always doing something in there. What were you doing anyway? Gymnastics?"

Maes laughed, and shook his head. "I don't remember anything about being inside Dad."

Roy ruffled his son's hair. "Of course you don't," he chuckled, "You wanna sleep in the big bed with me tonight?" He asked smiling. Maes' eyes widened. "Really?" He asked happily. Roy nodded.

Maes raced up the stairs and Roy laughed. Shutting off the tapes, before he chased after his son he quietly said, "I miss you, Edward."

...oO.o

Edward groaned and opened his eyes. He was now, on his stomach, instead of lying on his back.

"Wha-wha?" Edward slurred.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally. Now, you can have your punishment." Jonathan smiled at Edward.

Edward growled at Jonathan. He brushed it off, and grabbed the red, hot, cattle prod from the flame.

"You see this? You like fire? When the Fuhrer burns things does it make your little dick stand up?

Huh? Well, now you can feel and be marked forever. You'll always think of me and the Fuhrer when you see this," Jonathan said as he twirled the brand in Edward's face, the pattern was shaped like the array on Roy's gloves.

"Well, don't wanna waste time, now let's get on with it, shall we?" Jonathan said, smiling. Walking around Edward, he patted Edward's back.

"Please, don't do this." Edward pleaded for the first time.

Jonathan laughed and stuck the brand on Edward's back. Edward screamed in pain. The scent of burning flesh enveloped the room. The white hot pain seared through Edward's body. He bit his lip to try to suppress the screams climbing up his throat. Edward not making noises must've bored Jonathan because he pushed on the cattle prod harder. Edward screamed out again, this time tears streaming down his face.

"How's it feel?" Jonathan laughed. Edward screamed louder as Jonathan pushed harder. Finally, Jonathan pulled the brand off and threw it to the ground.

"F-fuck you." Edward ground out. Jonathan slapped Edward's back. As Edward let out another shreik, Jonathan 'tsk'-ed him. "Not yet." Jonathan said.

_Did he just imply that he would? No, no, no, no!_ Edward thought to himself, the pain in his back slowly becoming bearable. He heard Jonathan crack his knuckles.

"I guess we don't have to wait until then," Jonathan smiled again. "But I guess I can wait until tomorrow, let you get tight again." He laughed before leaving the room and shutting the lights off.

That night, Edward cried himself to sleep, dreaming of Roy and Maes.

...oO.o

**Chibi- Man, I'm a bitch.**

**Edward- I hate you, so much.**

**Roy- What happened?**

**Chibi- Oh, nothing Roy. Edward shut up. You're my bitch, and soon to be Jonathan's.**

**Roy- What was that?**

**Edward- PLEASE NO!**

**Chibi- Well Edward, shut up. Roy, nothing, don't worry your pretty little head. Now, we should probably let the readers and reviewers decide if you get raped. ^_~**

**Edward- *cries in the corner* **

**Roy- I'm still confused! Dx**


	3. AN

I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm currently in the midst of writing the third chapter. Just a little writer's block is all, and I thought I'd fill you guys in.

ALSO~! I need reviews, I need rough ideas, just something. Should I make Jonathan rape Edward? No? More torture? If so, what the hell am I gonna do?

ARRRGGGG HEEELLPPPP MEEEEEE!

~~~~~ Kitty


	4. Big Plans

**IT'S HERE! I'm sorry for the wait, it's just with school and all and my stupid teenage problems and all. I DO THE BEST FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CAN, OKAY! Naw, I love you guys and I'm so grateful of how patient you are! 3 **

**Warnings-Language, torture, sexual talk.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. Wish' I did though. I reckon there'd be a lot more RoyEd. Amen.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! X3**

Sunlight shown through the windows of Roy's office, but the sun was the last thing Roy wanted to think about. He wanted to find that piece of scum Fertility Alchemist and rip his damn head off.

He was torn from his thoughts when Hawkeye walked into the office with a small stack of paperwork.

"Sir, I know it's hard to get your mind off of Edward but you have to do your paperwork. In the meantime at least," Hawkeye said, placing the papers on Roy's desk. "the soldiers we sent didn't find him in any warehouse, abandoned building, or his ransacked laboratory."

Roy sat a t his desk and sighed. He wove his fingers in his hair. He removed one of his hands and picked up his pen. Hawkeye thought it would've been harder to get him to start working. Having Edward in danger must have really been taking a toll on him. Roy began signing the papers mindlessly, Edward on his mind.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Hawkeye requested, clearing her throat.

Roy looked up at her wit h a tired eye. He nodded and gave a quiet, "mm hmm."

Hawkeye sat down on one of the black leather couches in the middle of the office, and began to speak, "We've been friends ever since the war, we were there for each other," Roy nodded as she continued, "I've seen you slip into depression, and almost kill yourself. Sometimes I get scared about thinking what would've happened if Hughes and I weren't there. What I'm trying to say is, I know that you'll stop at nothing to find Edward. But during the time being, don't give up on the world. Even if Edward isn't here, Maes still needs you. He needs his father more than ever right now. Don't give up on _him,_" she finished sternly.

Roy chuckled lightly, and looked at her with amusement in his eyes. (What was that, that Edward called it? Ah, his bastard-ly attitude.) He crossed his legs and smiled at her, "I would never give up on Maes or Edward. I love them with all my heart. I will find this, Aeron person, and I _will_ kill him. Personally myself, with my flame in his face," Roy smiled. Hawkeye on the other hand was none too amused at this.

"_You_ won't be killing _anyone_. Not while I'm around at least," Hawkeye said, patting her pistol.

Roy's eyes darkened. Damn trigger happy woman. He mentally cursed his words towards her years ago. At the time he didn't really want anyone dead but now...that was a different story.

Roy cleared his throat and tried mildly changing the subject, "Any other ideas to where Edward could be if all the other places came out to be a flunk?"

Hawkeye nodded lightly, "We're not too sure but we're looking into Aeron's military records and medical school record," Roy focused in on her voice, trying to absorb every bit of information.

"We found that Aeron spent quite some time with Shou Tucker. That would explain why he's so interested in hermaphrodites. When Aeron tried to implant the wombs into the young men it was almost like making chimeras. Edward just happens to already be just that. A hermaphrodite, and Aeron stole _both_ your medical records. We don't know what he wants with them but he knows everything about Edward. Since he worked with Shou Tucker he also knows how Edward got the womb. The medical file explains the pseudo vagina growing. It's all there," Hawkeye said slowly and surely. Her tone became more concerned as she went on, "it's all very terrifying that he has all that information. I don't know what he's going to do with Edward but it can't be good."

Roy took a deep breath as he took in Hawkeye's words. "Wh-why don't we check where Shou Tucker has been then? I mean, nobody really did anything to his lab or house for that matter. Wouldn't Aeron like all that information?"

Hawkeye's eyes widened slightly. "Your absolutely right. I'll tell the soldiers to search anything and everything that is, or was, Shou Tucker," she said as she began to stand up and run out of the office. Leaving Roy to his thoughts.

...oO.o

Jonathan ran down the stairs of the basement with bags and a suitcase. Edward whimpered and opened his eyes at the noise. He looked over to Jonathan to see the, what appeared to be a juice of some sort, food, and he didn't want to know what was in the suitcase. Apparently Jonathan had flipped Edward over again the night before because he could feel the unpleasant wound on his back beginning to scab over. Jonathan brought the food over to Edward. He sat down next to the table and sighed.

"I know you don't like cooperating but if you don't eat you'll die. Now, eat the food and if you bite me I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out." Jonathan said getting a knife and began peeling the apple in his hand. Edward watched warily at Jonathan, the knife twinkling in the very dim lighted room. I he could transmute right now his hands would be free and that knife would be in Jonathan's throat. Jonathan glanced at Edward for a moment, knowing what he was thinking.

He sliced a fourth of the apple and shoved it in front of Edward's face. Edward growled and stared at Jonathan. Jonathan huffed, "am I going to have to force feed you?"

Edward ground his teeth slightly before opening his mouth and taking the apple from Jonathan's hands. He chewed slowly, still staring at Jonathan angrily. Jonathan sighed happily and continued slicing the apple.

"I've got big plans for you," Jonathan said, not even glancing at Edward giving him another slice of apple. "It may hurt a bit though, my new general friend couldn't get me anything to help the pain that it's going to inflict. Oh, I never told you about my new friend!" Jonathan said gleefully, "you'll never guess what we have in common, he hates that bastard Mustang too! Oh, it's so nice to have someone to relate with, you know?"

Edward growled again, swallowing the apple. "I'll have you know that he's _my_ bastard." Edward said, lowly. He began thinking of the generals that hated Mustang. There were quite a few but only one who was willing to hurt Mustang _and _him. Archer.

"You tell General Archer to go fuck himself." Edward spat.

Jonathan fed Edward the rest of the apple and clapped his hand together happily.

"Oh, you've met already? How wonderful!" he said joyfully, "Well, I should probably get going on my big plans now that you've eaten," Jonathan said getting up and bringing the suitcase to the table of tools. "you know I would've pushed Archer further to get me some anesthesia*, but you're such a brat that I don't even care."

Anesthesia? Edward's heart skipped. That could only mean one thing. _Surgery._

Jonathan opened the suitcase and took multiple scalpels and various tools of the bag. He brought over the 'juices' that he had earlier. Turns out the juice was blood. Edward eyed the blood suspiciously.

Jonathan noticed this and said, "I checked your blood type while you were out. I'm just going to poke around you, see how you work, how the Gate made you. Can't have losing too much blood now can we?" Jonathan smiled at Edward.

Edward felt the tears well up in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? Hadn't he paid enough?

He gave his arm and his leg, got a womb, he gave his own brother's body and made him suffer for years, (though Al would never admit that...he was now happily married to Winry with two little monster's of there own.) he went through automail surgery, he gave birth to a baby he thought he didn't want at first. (For a baby that was so small, why'd it have to hurt so bad? And why'd he get so _huge?_) And now he'd have to suffer through more surgery, oh excuse me, _dissection._ And he'd have to be awake during it. Gate, just kill me now, he thought.

Jonathan walked over with a surgical mask on, a scalpel in hand. He dosed the scalpel in alcohol to cleanse it. Edward let the tears fall from his eyes and looked at Jonathan pleadingly. "Why?" Edward sobbed out. Jonathan gave Edward a half sympathetic look.

"Because, you're everything I've dreamed of. Everything I've tried to create is right before me," Jonathan said through the mask, "now hold on tight, this is going to hurt."

Edward sobbed and his stomach clenched as the metal lightly grazed him. Edward thought all was lost, but the metal was shortly taken away. Jonathan shoved a rag in Edward's mouth. "Bite on that." Jonathan said showing some pity. Edward sobbed even harder.

The metal returned and slowly dug into his flesh making a horizontal line across Edward's abdominal area. Edward screamed into the rag, tears streaming down his face. He thought it was over but he was so wrong. He felt Jonathan's gloved hand slowly pry open at the cut flesh. Edward felt so wrong, it hurt, it throbbed, he wanted to die. He thought of Roy, and all the times he told him how much he loved him. Edward continued sobbing as Jonathan probed. _I love you so much Roy, I love you so much Maes._

He thought as he tried to block the pain out.

One of Jonathan's hand left his body and he heard a click. "The subject's uterus is connect to his anal cavity, it looks as if the vagina's only purpose was to get the spawn out. It had to be connected at one point in time, but just like the vagina grew it's slowly retreating. Has perfect ovaries, healthy."

Jonathan spoke to what was apparently a recorder. He placed clamps on the open flesh and continued prodding and poking.

Edward just cried and pretended to not exist to the world around him. The sensation of Jonathan poking what he guessed were his ovaries was very uncomfortable. The cold metal clamps on his open flesh was painful to say the least. Man, he made it through this he would never take his body for granted again. Jonathan continued to talk into the tape as he moved Edward's organs around. Edward's tears sliding down his face silently, he gnawed in the rag, trying to ignore everything.

"Subject is indeed fertile, I'm not sure if he could get impregnated again though. Since the vagina's been cut off from the rest of his uterus. Taking a guess at his estrogen levels, his semen is infertile. It would be impossible for him to impregnate another. Like he would though," Jonathan laughed. "His mate* has completely showed his dominance over the subject. Traces of semen, and looseness in the anal cavity from my previous checkup. I'm going to close him up and just say that sadly, I can't do anything with him really. Going to take an egg for further observation." Jonathan said and clicked the tape off.

Edward was so happy to hear that it was almost over, it still didn't stop his tears though. He heard the clanking of metal and felt more pain. He screamed out and Jonathan shushed him. Jonathan removed the egg he wanted and threw the scalpel on the table. He removed the clamps and and got a needle and thread. Edward cried even harder to know that it was over. (He'd gotten stitches before, and he couldn't even be bothered at this point)

"Well, you're perfectly healthy inside, just say good bye to the one egg I took. You only lost two you're entire life. Most women lose one every month. But you don't seem to have a menstrual cycle..." (OOC:Kitty-I HAVE ONE! HEY EDWARD WANNA TRADE!) Jonathan said as he slid the needle through Edward's skin sewing him up nicely. Edward sobbed quietly, tears of joy that he wasn't dead.

"Oh stop your crying, it's over." Jonathan scoffed. He finished the stitches within the next ten minutes and tore the latex gloves off and ripped the mask off his face. He sighed and redid his small brown pony tail. "Well, that took longer than I thought it would. It's already five o' clock. I guess I'll put you to sleep, and...handle my own problem." Edward looked at Jonathan confused.

Jonathan got very close to Edward and whispered in his ear, "that turned me on."

Edward shivered, and didn't even struggle when Jonathan administered the drug that would put him to sleep. Edward's body shook in pain as he relaxed and tried to forget everything except for Roy and Maes.

...oO.o

Just thought I'd let you know that I spelled that right on the first try. ^_^;

Kitty- I thought I was gonna throw up writing that.

Edward- Then WHY DID YOU WRITE IT?

Kitty- Cause' I'm weird.

Edward- I hate you with every fiber of my being.

Kitty-*glares at Edward* Jonathan, sick him.

Jonathan- With pleasure. *drags Edward off*


	5. Oh my Gate!

**I AM ALIVE! I'm sorry that it's late but it's been really hectic lately. I have mid-terms coming up and I'm going crazy about them and I've been praying to stuff that I don't even know I believe in that I don't have an ovarian cyst. (Cause' my doctor says I might...) I'm also having love issues, so I've been really crazy lately. I'm sorry this is so short but I figured you guys deserve a little update. **

**Thinking about having the story not really revolve around finding Edward and maybe the aftermath of the whole situation. Whatcha' think?**

**FLASH BACK CHAPTER! WHOOOSH! Just to clear up some confusion about what happened to Edward.  
**

Edward opened his eyes for what felt like the millionth time as he was strapped down in the hellish room. His whole body throbbed, the stitches across his abdomen pulsed in agony. His eyes flashed over to Jonathan, who was reading a torn up notebook, next to him. Jonathan caught Edward's eyes and he smiled. Edward flinched as Jonathan ran his hand over Edward's hair. Edward cleared his throat before saying, "I gotta piss and take a shit..."

Jonathan got up and bent down to reach into a box. Edward raised an eyebrow. _Is he gonna let me up?_ He thought to himself. Jonathan straightened his back and brought over a bedpan and a catheter.

"Here," Jonathan said placing the bedpan underneath Edward.

"I hope you know you're not puttin' that in me," Edward ground out, staring at the catheter.

Jonathan chuckled at this. "You don't have much of a choice in the matter, my dear."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Can't you let me up?"

"I'm not that dumb. Just because you're a paraplegic doesn't mean that you're not capable of trying to attack me," Jonathan stated blandly. Edward whined and sighed. Foiled again...

Before relieving himself Edward glared at Jonathan. "A little fuckin' privacy would be nice."

"But I have to insert the catheter after you defecate." Jonathan smirked at him. Edward sighed again and thought about how he got into this mess as he began to relieve himself. If he hadn't tried to commit human transmutation he wouldn't have a damn uterus.

...o

_Roy Mustang opened the door to see a very wet and very depressed looking Fullmetal Alchemist._

"_I didn't know who else to go to..." Edward looked at Roy with dull empty gold eyes._

_Roy invited Edward inside and gave him a towel to dry himself off with. They talked about how Edward hadn't been to work in quite a while and how he stopped going on missions now that Alphonse had gotten his body back._

"_Fullmetal, what's wrong?" Mustang asked, concern in his voice. Edward shook his head, "I shouldn't bother you with these things, it's not your problem. You don't have to pretend to care. I just don't feel like I need to be here anymore," _

_Mustang raised a thin black eyebrow, "what do you mean?" _

_Edward sighed, "ever since Al got his body back and got married to Winry I just don't feel the need to be **here** anymore. They don't need me. I'm useless. I don't want to live anymore. No one loves me anymore. They have each other and I'm just a piece of scrap metal. I should just get it over with a put a bullet in my brain," Edward said softly, tears falling from his eyes. Mustang clenched his fists before slapping Edward right across the face. Edward stared at Mustang in shock, his cheek stinging. His large doe eyes filling with more tears. Mustang ground his teeth together._

"_Don't you EVER think that, do you hear me?" Mustang shouted at Edward, "You have no idea how selfish you are right now, do you? Do you know how many people actually care about you?" _

_Edward's tears continued to fall as he stood up and glared at Mustang, "Like who? And why the fuck do you care anyway? I'm just more fuckin' paperwork to you! Keeping you late from another date with some dumb whore! All you wanna do is poke fun at me and piss me off!" Edward yelled. _

_Mustang grabbed Edward's face and growled before smashing his lips onto Edward's in an angry kiss._

_Edward grabbed Mustang's shoulders and pushed lightly before giving in and letting Mustang kiss him._

_Mustang forced his tongue inside Edward's mouth and played with Edward's tongue before releasing him. Edward stared at Mustang in a daze._

"_I care! I fucking care, Edward! Do you know what I'd do without you? I'd blow my own brains out if you did!" Mustang continued to shout, "you think no one loves you? I LOVE YOU!" _

_Edward felt more tears spring to his eyes. How long had he wanted to hear that? Since he had a crush on Mustang when he was thirteen? "Y-You don't really mean that." Edward choked. _

_Mustang took Edward in his arms, "I do mean that. Every word." _

_...o_

_A month later..._

"_Edward please go to the doctor." Roy pleaded as Edward vomited into the toilet. _

"_No," Edward groaned, vomiting again, tears running down his face. Roy sighed and held Edward's hair back, "If you don't I'll call Alphonse and he'll make you go." _

_Edward looked at Roy with wide eyes, "I'll go, okay?" _

_...o_

_They went to Dr. Knox, for confidentiality. Knox ran the same test about ten times, and kept on getting the same result. He informed them that Edward was indeed pregnant._

"_WHAT?" Edward screeched, "I don't know what you're smoking but last time Roy and I checked I had a dick!" _

_Roy tugged on his collar and began breathing deeply. Dr. Knox sighed, "I'm as confused as you right now, and I assure you that I am drug free. I'll have to run an ultrasound to see what's happening inside you." _

_Edward nodded and stood up with Roy and they followed Dr. Knox into a different exam room. _

_..o_

_A uterus. A fricken' uterus. Edward had a damn uterus. Dr. Knox asked if Edward knew how he got it. Since Dr. Knox already knew about the Human Transmutation Edward mentioned the Gate. So the theory was that along with taking his arm and leg, the Gate gave him a uterus for shits and giggles. _

_Great..._

_..o_

Roy lay in the his and Edward's bed. He never realized how huge it was without Edward clinging to him. He missed Edward too much. He tohught about where Edward could possibly be. His brain suddenly clicked and he got an idea. He got out of bed, clad in his black silk boxers that Edward insisted on stealing half the time, claiming that they "smelled like him". Why Edward smelling his under wear he didn't know. (But damn was it kinky.)

He dressed in his white button up shirt and black slacks, grabbed his gloves and gun and ran down the hall and into Maes' room. He kissed his son on the head and left the house after writing a note to Hawkeye.

This war was between him and Jonathan Aeron.

Kitty- getting' suspenseful! x3

Roy- I can't wait to burn that mother fucker.

Edward- NOT WANT CATHETER!

Kitty- Oh hush Edward. REVIEW MY READERS, REVIEW! x3 3 3 3


	6. Peer Pressure don't ask

**Annnd we're back! Tried to get this chapter out a lot faster than the last one. ^_^; A little note about a couple chapters back, about when Roy supposidly had a camera...  
The year in this story is like 1930, (making Edward 29, Roy would be 45, and Maes is 10.) But for the sake of that one moment, Roy has a camera and a VHS tape. The only person that probably bothered was me but whatever. ON WITH THE STORY! (Why doesn't save my indents?)  
**

Roy shut the door to his house as quietly as possible, despite his determination. He was going to get Edward back. That little Aeron freak didn't have a chance; he wouldn't know what hit him. Well, besides spirals of flames coming at his face. Roy walked down the grey, concrete path to the driveway. He reached in his pocket to get his car keys. After a moment of aggravation Roy finally got them out and jiggled the right key into the door. Roy sat down in the car and slammed the door as quickly as possible. He shoved the key into the ignition. Roy smirked evilly as the car started to rumble with life. This was a good day, the day he got to watch Jonathan Aeron burn to a crisp, blackened to a nice coal shade. Mhm, it was going to be one of the greatest days of Roy's life, next to taking Edward's virginity and their wedding.

Roy put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway as quietly as he could. No one could know what he was doing right now. They wouldn't let him. Hawkeye would chase him down with a gun pointed to the back of his head. Roy speeded down the street, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He rolled down the window and reached blindly into the glove compartment. When he got what he was looking for he shut the glove compartment and took one of the cigarettes out of the carton. He put the filter side into his mouth and, with one hand on the steering wheel, and lit the cigarette with a snap of his fingers. The smoky flavor entering his mouth and down his throat. (OOC: I don't know what cigarettes taste like, I'm just guessing that they're smoky. xD)

Roy puffed the smoke out of his mouth and let it fly out the window. Edward would smack the living shit out of him if he saw him smoking. Roy hadn't had a cigarette in how many years...? He couldn't remember, but right now he needed one. Roy ran right through a red light, not really caring at the moment. What were they gonna do? Arrest the Fuhrer? Pthh, he thought not.  
Roy's heart started beating faster when he reached his destination. _The Tucker residence._ Roy didn't know why they hadn't bulldozed it down after Shou died. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that _his_ Edward was in there. Nothing could with the smirk off his face now, not that anything ever really could...

...o

Jonathan sighed happily as he read some of Shou Tucker's old notes. He continued to stroke Edward's hair, like it was a cat. Jonathan was content enough that he could stay like this forever. His notes, his research, and his perfect little pet. His pet was beautiful. He had _everything_. Jonathan always had thought he had to make one this perfect. Until he watched the Furher's child be born. Everything he'd ever wanted.

Jonathan began humming as he read. Edward stopped staring into space and glanced at Jonathan for a moment, before closing his eyes and imagining that the stroking hand was Roy's and not this insane man's. Edward's head was in Roy's lap and Roy was reading alchemy books to him. The only thing that was keeping Edward from actually believing it was that Roy's hands were a lot bigger, and warmer. Edward was snapped out of his thoughts when the sounds of feet were heard from above. Jonathan jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs.  
Edward finally got the chance to take in his surroundings as he heard hushed voices. It was well, a basement. A familiar one at that had book shelves in it as well as a single chair that was next to Edward's bed/table. He looked at the stairs to see Jonathan skip back down the stairs with a man in a military uniform behind him. Who?

"Here he is! Isn't he beautiful?" Jonathan said to the man, presenting Edward to him. The man chuckled and revealed his face from the shadows. _Archer._  
Archer looked closely and intently at Edward, "Why hello, Fullmetal, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said licking at Edward's cheek. Edward growled and turned his head away from Archer.

"Fuck off," Edward murmured to him.

Archer straightened his back and made a 'hmph'. "You obviously haven't fixed his attitude," Archer directed toward Jonathan. Jonathan fixed his glasses before saying, "well, I didn't want to break him too much."

"You know, I'm right here you sons of bitches!" Edward yelled at the men. Archer went over to Edward and bopped on the head. "We know that, but I don't really care how you're feeling right now. I just can't wait to _hurt_ you," Archer said, a grin sliding onto his face.

Once more they were all interrupted by the sounds of feet from up above. Jonathan smiled in Archer's direction. "I think you don't have to wait, Archer," Jonathan said gleefully. Archer smiled and sat in the wooden chair next to Edward. Jonathan began pacing back and forth.

"I don't know if I wanna go through with it anymore…" Jonathan said, his fear escalading. Archer sighed, "you already cut the thing open and now you don't wanna deal with the Bastard?"

Jonathan nodded. Edward held in his laughter. _He better be afraid of my man._ He thought to himself.

The door was kicked open and Roy walked in with a gun and his fingers in a snapping position at Archer and Jonathan. Archer began laughing insanely; he took a gun out of his pocket and held it against Edward's temple.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Archer said grinning.

...oO.o

Kitty-CLIFF HANGER! Sha-bam! Edward and Roy aren't here right now they're a little occupied right now. *laughs* Sorry it's so short. Meh, you guys are gonna have to deal. Now, REVIEW! :D


	7. Salvation Or is it?

**Figured I'd start writing again since it's my February vacation and I'm not sick anymore! **

**:D Anyhoo let's get on with this. Also I just wanted to let you know that when I thought of Jonathan's name I was listening to Jonathan Coulton's song "Mr. Fancy Pants". You should look that up. Or his amazing song, "I Crush Everything". He also wrote the song, "Still Alive" from Portal in case you've played that. :) He's just...amazing. xD**

**Recap:**

_The door was kicked open and Roy walked in with a gun and his fingers in a snapping position at Archer and Jonathan. Archer began laughing insanely; he took a gun out of his pocket and held it against Edward's temple._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Archer said grinning._

**End Recap:**

"Now, Mustang, just drop your weapon, sit down over there and I won't blow his pretty little brains all over the floor," Archer nodded to the chair in the corner with his finger still on the trigger. Roy hesitated for a moment before slowly lowering his gun and backing up and sitting in the chair slowly, glaring at Archer.

"I swear Archer, if you hurt him I will _kill_ you," Roy growled. Archer laughed, Jonathan stayed close behind Archer, shivering. Archer looked at Jonathan and smirked, "Now, why are you afraid, this is what you wanted isn't it?" he said chuckling. Jonathan bit his lip and half nodded, "I do want this but...I didn't think I'd have to do this now," he muttered.

Archer shrugged his shoulders, "It was bound to happen at some point, now just pretend the bastard's not here. Here, you hold this here," Archer said giving Jonathan the gun and making him hold it to Edward's temple, "and I'll be right back."

Archer walked over to Roy and hand cuffed his arms behind his back and the chair. Roy starred at archer with a wide, anger filled eye, "I thought if I just sat here he'd be fine?" Roy ground out. Archer laughed and pulled the elastic of Roy's eye patch and snapped it back. "I'm afraid I'm not that dumb. I've seen what you can do with those flames and I'm not taking that chance," he said, walking back over to Jonathan, taking the gun out of his hands.

Jonathan stared cautiously at Edward. Edward looked away from Jonathan and at Roy, his eyes watering and full of love. Roy looked back at Edward with the emotions. Jonathan groaned, maybe the Fuhrer was just doing his job. Jonathan was also just doing his job though too, in his own world. Jonathan was so confused, but Archer was intimidating and dangerous. The Fuhrer was also quite dangerous in this situation.

"Archer...I'm not so sure about this anymore," Jonathan muttered. Archer 'tsk'-ed him, "It's too late now. I thought you wanted to touch the Fuhrer's slut?"

Roy twitched a bit, his hands rubbing together from behind the chair as Archer and Jonathan blabbed.

He tilted his thigh to the side and began shaking it. Roy looked up at Edward as a bobby pin fell behind him from his pocket. Edward grinned slightly, it was a good thing he put random crap in Roy's pockets to annoy him. Roy leaned back attempting to get the bobby pin.

Edward gasped as he felt cold hands on his thighs. He looked to see Archer smirking at him, "Well I guess if you won't I will," Archer said towards Jonathan. Roy would've spoken up but he was too focused on the bobby pin. The back of the chair smacked against the wall and Roy's hands stretched just far enough to grab the bobby pin and snap back up.

Edward growled at Archer, who was continuing to grin at him. "Feisty, huh?" Archer chuckled. He slid his fingers into Edward's vagina, still grinning.

Edward gasped and hissed at Archer, "_Get out_." No one had ever been there, not even Roy. No one should ever be there. Archer twisted his cold fingers around inside of Edward. Jonathan watched warily, unsure. Archer glanced at him, "You should try this, it's tight and warm," He smirked at Jonathan. Jonathan licked his lips and walked over.

Roy slid the bobby pin hard against the metal around his wrists. He looked over to Edward, and saw Archer. Roy growled low in his throat, he rubbed harder at the metal, forming an array. This wasn't happening to his Edward. He wouldn't let it happen.

Jonathan stared at Edward with wide eyes as Archer undid his pants for him. Edward looked away, not at Roy, not at anything. He couldn't do anything to stop what was happening to him. Tears slid down his face, he felt the sensation of something prodding at his vagina. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ Edward cried in his mind. Jonathan felt Archer push his hips forward, "Good, just like that. You've never done this before huh?" Archer laughed. Edward cried out in absolute shame and sorrow as he felt Jonathan inside him. He was a hell off a lot smaller than Roy, Edward didn't think anyone _could _be bigger. It felt wrong, horrible and wrong.

Roy's vision turned red as he saw the scene play out in front of him. He activated the array on the handcuff, and as the cuffs dissolved he stood up straight away. He ran over to Archer and punched him in the jaw, "Get off of my husband!" Roy screamed before grabbing Jonathan and throwing him off Edward and across the room.

"Roy," Edward sobbed. Roy kissed Edward's knee and walked over to Archer. Archer groaned and rubbed his jaw._ Broken. _Archer thought angrily.

Roy picked up his gloves off the ground as he walked over to Archer. He slowly put them on, he looked up and smirked at Archer as he heard the intense shuffling of feet from above.

"Frank Archer and Jonathan Aeron, you are both under arrest for the kidnapping of Edward Elric-Mustang, anything you say and do will be used against you in the court of law," Roy smirked at them both. Jonathan covered his face and curled into a ball, tucking himself back into his pants. Archer attempted to stand up and walk towards Mustang taking out a gun slowly. Roy smiled and held up his fingers in a snapping position.

"Sir, NO!"

"He's refusing arrest, Hawkeye," Roy smiled even wider. Archer cocked the gun and before he could shoot Roy snapped his fingers. Archer fell to the ground in pain, screaming as the flames engulfed him.

Hawkeye walked over to Jonathan and grabbed his arms, putting hand cuffs on them both. Jonathan lay motionless, conscious, but unable to make contact. Roy spit at Jonathan and walked away.

He walked over to Edward and kissed his forehead. Edward looked into Roy's obsidian blue eye, unable to stop the tears. "Shhh..." Roy cooed, undoing the latches on Edward's arms and legs. Edward curled up in a ball as Roy picked him up bridal style.

Edward continued to cry tears of pure joy as he fell unconscious in the arms of Roy.

His husband, his lover, his friend, his Fuhrer, his master, his lord, and his king.

..oO.o

Kitty-Think Imma shed a tear...

Roy-Thanks for my mutilated husband. ***sarcastic***

Kitty-NO PROBLEM! :thumbs up:

Roy- :leaves:

Kitty- Thanks for reading! DON'T THINK IT'S OVER CAUSE IT'S NOT. There's a lot more that I'm brewing in mah mind. REVIEW. :D


	8. Home

**Another chapter! WOO! Let's just get on with it, shall we? This chapter's kinda long, a treat for you guys. I'm sorry my chapters are usually so short. I hope this makes up for it. ;)**

**Warning-Lemon chapter. Aw yeah, baby. ;)**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Edward's heart monitor was the only sound in the hospital room. Roy held Edward's hand loosely on the bed, every now and again lifting it to kiss the back of it. Archer deserved so much more pain than he got. Jonathan would die, he'd be put on trial and put in front of a firing squad. Hmm, maybe they'd let Roy do it...? Roy wanted to punch himself in the face. Edward had been with that maniac for a week. A whole week of torture.

Roy saw what they did on Edward's back. The symbolism was uncanny. Roy's array plastered in the middle of Edward's back, right above his tail bone. With a fucking _brand_. Roy wanted to scream, how dare they? Roy was afraid to touch, for fear of activating the array.

Roy also saw the horrible stitches across Edward's abdomen. He didn't want to know what they did. If Hawkeye wasn't watching Jonathan in the interrogation room, he'd beat the living shit out of him. Roy was taken from his thoughts when Maes burst in the room, Havoc striding in behind him.

"Dad!" Maes cried out. Roy shushed him and pointed to the chair on the other side of the bed. Maes prodded over to it and plopped down and kissed Edward's cheek. Havoc sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, glaring at the "No Smoking" sign. Maes sat down, and looked at Roy with obsidian hopeful eyes, "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on Edward's automail one. Roy gave small sad smile, "We can only hope. I think he'll pull through. Your father's been through a lot," he said glancing at Edward warmly.

Maes nodded sadly. He looked back up at Roy, "what happened?"

Roy hesitated before speaking, "bad things," he said quietly. Maes shook his head slightly, "I'm old enough to take these things in, you know? I don't like it when you guys keep things from me," Maes said softly. Roy would've said something, but Edward's eyebrows furrowed. They all stared intently at Edward. Golden eyelashes batted slowly, revealing the molten golden orbs beneath them. Edward looked around slowly, "Wha-wha?" he said groggily. Maes smiled at him, "My baby," Edward said happily.

Edward looked to his left and saw Roy, "Both of them," he smiled.

Roy smiled, stood up, leaned down, and kissed Edward on the lips. Maes looked away as they locked lips. Havoc smiled, happy that things were back to normal. Their tongues twisting together. They broke apart for air, and Maes looked back know he was now safe. (No kid wants to see their parents suck face.)

"I'll go tell the doctor you're awake," Roy said nuzzling Edward's face with his own. He walked out of the room with a skip in his step.

Edward smiled and looked back at Maes, "How you doin', kiddo?" he spoke softly. Maes looked up at his father and smiled, "Better, now that you're okay." Edward held out his arms and Maes leaned into them. Edward smiled at Havoc, and kissed the top of Maes' light brown head. Maes looked up at Edward and smiled. Edward pecked Maes on the lips, "I missed you, my love," he said quietly, smiling warmly.

Maes cuddled close to his father's chest, "Me too," he said happily. Maes slid out of Edward's arms when his father came back with Dr. Knox.

"It's good to see you catching up," Dr Knox said, glancing at a clip board, "Now for your diagnosis," he said looking at Maes quickly, "Should he be in here for this?" he asked. Edward shrugged, "I think he's old enough to know," he said chewing on his bottom lip.

Maes quickly stuck his tongue out at Roy, which Roy returned back in an instant. Edward pinched Roy's tongue, "Stop it, both of you." Roy and Maes stuck their tongues back in their mouths, folding their hands in their lap. Havoc chuckled a bit, Dr. Knox raised a brow but decided not to question. He began reading off the clipboard, "Slightly infected stitches across the abdomen, severe burns on the back, malnutrition, and non-consensual penetration. That seems to be about it, I just have to ask why he cut you open?" Dr. Knox finished.

Edward looked down, Maes' eyes were wide, Roy was fuming.

"He," Edward began, "wanted to know how I worked. Nothing too big, just wanted to dissect me," he swallowed. Edward looked at Roy's hand that was gripping the sheets if his hospital bed in anger. He placed his own hand on top of Roy's and his thumb stroked the palm of Roy's hand. Roy flipped his hand over and intertwined their fingers.

Dr. Knox wrote down a few notes before nodding, "We redid the stitches and put some medicine on it, you should be able to leave in two days. The stitches were close to healing, but we're guessing that that's when the infection began."

Edward nodded and started to speak before someone burst in the room for the second time that day, "Brother!" Alphonse ran into the hospital room with Winry close behind.

"Hey! What's up?" Edward chirped. Alphonse ran over and locked Edward into a death clutch, "What's up? That's all you can say! How come no one told me about you getting kidnapped?" he said glaring at Roy. Roy coughed and looked down at his lap. Winry smacked the back of Roy's head, "OW! What was that for?" Roy yelped. Winry made a 'tch', "You know damn well, devil,"* she said frowning at him.

Alphonse released Edward after kissing him on the cheek and Edward kissing him in return. "You still don't like him, huh Win?" Edward smiled sadly. Winry hmph-ed and gave Edward a hug, "You married the devil, you idiot." Winry said, glancing at Edward's automail. She groaned, "You can't keep my automail nice ever, can you?" She said, smacking Edward in the back of the head. Edward flinched and began rubbing the back of his head, "Hey, I'm a victim here!" He retorted.

Winry, huffed and sat down in one of the chairs next to her husband. Alphonse just laughed.

...o

Finally, after a _week_ in the hospital Edward had been released. _Three days my ass._ He thought. At least he was finally home. His beautiful, simple, _home._

The door opened slowly and the Elric-Mustang, family walked in happily. Everything was in place again. They got settled into the house and had dinner, like they always would.

"I'm sorry," Maes said softly, toying with the meat on his plate. Edward raised a blonde brow, "What for, baby?" he asked. "For what happened...with that guy," Maes said, still looking down at his food. Edward frowned, "Baby, that's not your fault. Besides, it's over, he's gone. You don't have to worry."

Maes looked up and smiled sadly. For a thirteen year old, the kid was tough. Edward smiled back at him warmly.

..oO.o

Edward finished brushing his teeth and spat in the sink. He rinsed and was just about ready to go to bed, when he felt someone push him against the sink. Edward smirked and looked in the mirror, "Roy," he moaned. Roy ground his erection into Edward's backside. Moving his hips in a circular motion, Roy gently nibbled on Edward's ear lobe.

Edward hummed and ground and rubbed his ass against Roy's rock hard crotch. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and dry fucked Edward into the sink. Edward turned around and pulled Roy's collar and whispered into his ear, "Don't you wanna do it without clothing?"

Roy growled possessively, and picked Edward up bridal style, walking across the hall to their bedroom. Roy placed Edward on the bed and climbed on top of him. Roy practically tore Edward's night shirt off, attacking his chest in an onslaught of kisses and hickeys. Edward moaned, tugging at Roy's hair. Roy sucked and lapped at Edward's nipple, occasionally biting it. Edward brought Roy's head up for a hot, wet, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Roy, as always, won.

He mapped the roads of Edward's mouth and savored the taste of him. Edward tugged at Roy's shirt, urging him to remove it. Roy complied, breaking the kiss and chuckling. Edward stared hungrily at Roy's chest, he raked his eyes over Roy's well-toned body.

Edward slowly dragged his finger nails down Roy's chest and grinned at him. Roy smirked his trademark smirk, and tugged at the elastic waistband of Edward's trousers. Edward lifted his rump and pulled his trousers and underwear down and off, revealing his flushed and aroused member. Roy licked his lips and began pulling his own trousers down, revealing his own engorged cock. Edward gawked at it, "I'll never get over how huge you are," he said lustfully. Roy chuckled, "Even after the thirteen years we've been together?" he smirked. Edward nodded, a loving smile on his face.

Roy continued to smirk at Edward as he sank down and licked up the underside of Edward's cock. Edward gripped the sheets and moaned out Roy's name.

Roy sucked on the tip, humming. The vibrations ripping through Edward's body. "Oh Gate, Roy!" Edward moaned loudly. Roy shushed him, and continued to lick his way down Edward's nether region. Roy began to lick up Edward's vaginal crease, something he'd never actually done. Edward gasped, "No!" he smacked Roy on the head and curled in a ball. Roy gasped and sat up, regretting his actions. He curled up behind Edward, stroking his hair, "Baby, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Roy pleaded.

Edward felt tears spring to his eyes and he tried to hold them back, "It's not you, it's me," he said quietly. "It's okay, you can trust me, if you don't want anything just tell me and I'll stop. Don't you want to try something new?" Roy cooed in Edward's ear.

Edward couldn't hold his tears anymore, he sobbed openly into his hands, "But I'm dirty!" he moaned. Roy raised a brow, "What do mean, my love?" he asked quietly. Edward continued to sob before calming down enough to say, "_He_ made me dirty. You don't want me, you shouldn't love me anymore," he began to sob again.*

Roy felt extreme anger at Jonathan and couldn't wait to rip his head off in court. Roy kissed Edward's neck and shush him softly, "I will _always_ love you, he will never stop me from loving you. What he did was wrong, and I will get him back for it. But right now it doesn't matter because it's just you and me, and we're together. _Forever,_" Roy cooed, stroking Edward's head softly. Edward calmed and turned over, "You mean it?" he said sheepishly. Roy nodded and kissed him fully on the lips.

Edward lay on his back and blushed, "I guess I could try something new..." he said wiping his tears away and giving Roy a suggestive smile. Roy smiled at Edward and climbed back on top of him, his erection coming back to life. Edward grinned and flipped them around. He crawled down to Roy's hard cock and nuzzled it. Roy propped his back against the headboard and watched. Edward kissed the side of Roy's long, and thick cock.

"Mmm," Roy moaned. Edward smiled and continued to smell, and nuzzle Roy. It reeked of Roy, and Edward loved it. It was musky, with sulfur, and something purely Roy. Edward lapped the tip of it and began to let it slide into his mouth. Inch by inch it descended down Edward's throat. Roy gasped and stared in awe as Edward swallowed him whole. Roy had no idea how he did it, but Edward managed to fit Roy's entire ten inch cock down his throat without choking.

"Edward," Roy moaned gripping the sheets, any harder and he would've ripped them. Edward looked up at Roy, and swallowed around Roy's cock. Roy moaned so loud the whole room vibrated from the intense, deep voice. Edward laughed around Roy's cock, and Roy kept moaning even louder from the sensation.

Edward started to bob his head up and down on Roy's cock, stopping every now and again to swirl his tongue around the tip. Roy stopped moaning and began to spasm, Edward made an 'ah' when he felt and tasted cum shoot into his mouth. He closed his eyes and let Roy mouth fuck him until he rode out his orgasm. Edward swallowed every drop of cum and milked Roy dry, savoring the salty flavor.

Roy panted and Edward crawled up his chest, "Don't think we're done here," he said seductively. Roy smirked at him, still calming down from his high. Roy flipped them over and began to return the favor, licking Edward's smaller cock. "Ohhhh," Edward moaned. Roy sucked on the tip and left it with a 'pop'. Roy looked reassuringly at Edward, and Edward nodded at him, smiling. Roy nodded back and slid down lower, licking at the lips of Edward's vagina. Edward squirmed, not used to the feeling. Roy pushed the lips apart with his tongue and licked up and down the crease. Edward began to moan, feeling overwhelmed.

Roy pushed his tongue slowly inside of Edward, enjoying the taste. He hadn't done this to anyone in a while.* Edward moaned Roy's name out, once more. Roy took his tongue out of Edward and moved up and kissed Edward again. More tongues twisting, tasting each others juices. They separated for air and Roy pulled Edward's legs up so his knees were bent.

Edward panted into Roy's ear, and licked Roy's ear lobe. Roy shivered and positioned his cock at Edward's entrance.

"You ready?" Roy asked softly. Edward shook for a moment before nodding. Before Roy pushed inside he looked Edward in the eyes, "I love you," he said. Edward looked at Roy, his eyes sparkling with tears, "I love you too."

No more words were needed. Roy pushed himself inside of Edward's vagina for the first time. They both gasped, the new feelings and sensations incredibly arousing. Roy grabbed Edward's hand, intertwining their fingers. Edward moaned Roy's name, it was completely different from when Jonathan was inside. (For the small amount of time that he was, thank Gate.)

Roy looked deeply into Edward's eyes, Edward staring back into Roy's own eye. Roy pulled out slowly, and pushed back in _hard_. Edward moaned, still staring into Roy's eye. Roy began thrusting at a slow but hard pace. They both began moaning and panting. Their sweat slicked bodies rubbing together.

"Faster," Edward moaned. Roy complied, speeding his pace, thrusting hard and fast. Roy moaned, Edward's smooth, tight walls constricting his cock. Edward moaned as Roy hit something deep inside him with every thrust. They moaned each others names. Roy buried his face in the nape of Edward's neck and bit down, Edward moaned pulling on Roy's hair.

Edward felt the coils in his stomach tighten as he felt his climax approach. Roy was also close, his pace becoming rapid and uncoordinated. "Roy!" Edward screamed as he came, cum spattering on his stomach and Roy's. Roy moaned into Edward's neck and the vibrations filtered through Edward's body as he rode out his orgasm.

About a minute later, Roy came _hard_ inside of Edward. The feeling of being filled with Roy's essence extremely calming and enjoyable to Edward. Roy's spasmodic thrusts shaking Edward and soothing him. Roy calmed and began to pull his flaccid cock from Edward. He collapsed beside Edward and pulled him close.

Edward snuggled into Roy's chest and sighed happily, "That was amazing," he said kissing Roy's chest. Roy nodded in agreement, "You were amazing," he said kissing the top of Edward's head. They cuddled in the covers, their bodies intertwined. Mismatched legs curled together, a mess of limbs and metal.

He was _home._

..o

*Roy still killed Winry's parents, and she hasn't forgiven him.

**I know that feeling, I've been raped. It's terrible, and you want to die. You feel like everyone will hate you and think badly of you.

***Remember, Roy _was_ a ladies man. ;)

Kitty- That was exhausting, and incredibly hot. I think I turned myself on. I should probably go take care of that... xD plus it's five am...

It is NOT OVER YET! :D So keep reviewing and reading! I love you all! 3


	9. Really short :lol short:

**H-He-HEY! I'm back! Still slightly sick though, just a cough now. Anyway, I'm trying to updeate at least once a week, so don't think I'm dead. I may be undead, but not completely dead. ^_^**

**I'm really sorry this chapter's so short but I'm at my friend's house and we have school tomorrow.**

**On with the story.**

"Here," the blonde woman said as she slammed a cup of coffee down on the table in front of me. Despite being handcuffed, I suppossed it was just good nature to give someone coffee, evne though I could see the hatred for me in her amber eyes.

She was certinely beautiful, but not so much my type. I watched as she sat down gingerly in the chair across from me, as she began polishing her gun. As if it were her child, huh...so I'm not the only one with weird fetishes. She prefered guns, and I prefered well...Edward Elric-Mustang.

Just the very thought of him had made mhy pants tighten slightly. I had had a taste and now I was left criving for more of his beautiful, tight, and exotic body. The little bitch thought he was safe, huh? I'd be back for him, and I'll make the Fuhrer watch again.

Make him watch as I fuck his husband's brains out. He should understand as to why I'd want to, he's done it himself. I had never felt something so incredible before, tight, warm, and moist. The longing to fuck him until he's dead rising in my chest, and loins. As soon as I get out of these cuffs.

I smiled at the gun wielding woman and she glared at me.

She can't see the stolen bobby pin in my hands, nor the filled syringe up my sleeve.

...o

Edward woke up happy for the first time in two weeks. He snuggled in closer to Roy, whose morning erection was sitting in the cleft of his ass, and the covers. Light snores emitted from the older, larger man.*

Edward wove his fingers in between the back of Roy's, whose arms were possevively wrapped around his waist, and hips. Roy's breath and the stubble on his face tickling his neck. Edward pushed back slightly into Roy's hard body, seeking comfort and warmth. Roy was always warm, like a flame, his flame.

"Mmmm...Edward," Roy mumbled in his sleep. Edward hummed in return, Roy slowly waking from the warm embrace of sleep. Roy kissed the nape of Edward's neck, sucking at the already purple mark in an apologetic manner. Edward turned so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"Good morning," Edward said sweetly. (As sweet as Edward can get. :P) Roy returned the smile with his own sleepy one. He was just happy it was Sunday and Edward was with him. "I love you Edward," Roy said softly, lifting Edward's chin for a kiss. They broke apart for air and slowly began to rise from their bed. (Slowly but surely.)

Edward stared at Roy for a moment before saying, "you should go shave, you feel like velcro and I'm afraid you may stick to something." Roy nodded, grabbed his dressing gown and headed for the bathroom.

Edward grabbed a pair of Roy's boxers and whipped them on. The boxers hung off his hips loosely, but on Roy they would have fit snuggly and comfortably. Edward couldn't help wearing Roy's underwear, they were so comfortable and smelled like him. Plus when Roy wore them they fit around his cock so awesome that Edward had x-ray vision.

Edward threw on a t-shirt and headed down stairs to start making breakfest for Maes. He bounded down the stairs happily, with a slight limp from the night before. Edward walked over towards Maes, who was on the couch and listening to the mornign radio.

"Morning, kid," he smiled and ruffled his son's hair slightly. Maes gave Edward a small smile before saying, "I know you just got home and all, but could you and Dad keep it down?" he said blushing. Edward blushed and aplologized before walking into the kitchen.

..oO.o

They ate breakfest quietly, with small conversation in between. Maes and his friend Sophie had gone outside to play. All that remained were Edward and Roy who sat at the kitchen table, sipping happily at their coffee.

Edward swallowed a mouthful of coffee, "what happened with Archer?" he asked quietly. Roy hesitated before answering, "I...killed him," he said looking down, but before Edward could retort he continued with, "But it was only because he resisted arrest."

Edward 'tch'-ed and glared at Roy, "I'm sure that's the only reason," he placed his empty coffee cup on the counter, "you know how I hate when you let your anger get the better of you."

Roy shook his head slightly, "I did what I had to, he hurt you. I had to get you back," he said standing from his seat. Edward leaned against the counter, "Don't you think it would've been smarter to come the next day with others? No, you didn't, because I know that you came alone so you could kill them."

Roy looked pleadingly at Edward, "You don't understand how much you mean to me," he said with love in his voice. Edward's eyes softened slightly, "Still Roy, am I really worth starting a damn war over?" he said before going back upstairs.

Roy sat in the kitchen by himself for a few moments. _A war is nothing compared to what I would do for you._ He thought to himself.

..o

Kitty- SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I AM SORRY, but I have school in the morning and junk.

Edward- I'm still pissed at Roy.

Kitty- Get out, hippie.

Edward- *storms off*


	10. The end! :3

**Trying to make up for the last extremely short chapter. This IS the last chapter. But I will be writing more stories in my universe. So look for those, they will most likely either be before or after this story. (time line wise.) anyway, on with the story! ^_^**

They had gotten through that Sunday the best they could. Edward remained slightly ticked at Roy, and called him a bastard multiple times. (As to be expected.) But he forgave him, slowly but surely. They both settled on the fact that they were together, and the other wasn't dead. They had _a lot _of make-up sex. Maes had no clue they had fought.

The next day it was close to normal, as close as it could get. Edward kissed Roy goodbye and brought Maes to school. Edward sat in the house and mopped around, he got fired from his job for not coming in for three weeks, despite him telling them that he had gotten frigging kidnapped.

Edward walked quietly through the halls, when he heard the door creak open. "Maes?" Edward called out. Odd, Maes always yelled back, he walked down the hallways confused. Once he got to the living room he found Maes shaking in front of Jonathan who was smiling like a maniac. He had a knife sitting on Maes' jugular vein. Edward ground his teeth in anger, "get your hands off my baby," he growled.

Jonathan laughed, "Not till I get what I want," he grinned wider. (If that was possible.)

Maes looked into Edward's eyes, tears brimming, "Dad," he moaned out. His tears falling down his pink cheeks.

Edward felt his own tears coming, he looked at Maes and he felt so helpless, "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt my baby," Edward whispered, his tears falling off his long lashes. Jonathan chuckled, "You," he said, stroking Maes' head. Maes shivered underneath the cold touch. Edward continued to let his tears fall and he nodded his head in submission.

Jonathan pushed Maes into the corner and grabbed a chair, he sat Maes down, "If you move I'll cut your dad wide open," he said staring into Maes' eyes, Maes nodded weakly. Edward stood and looked at Maes and smiled weakly. A look that said, _I'm right here._ Maes sadly smiled back, his tears dripping off his chin. Jonathan pointed at the couch, "lay down," he ordered.

Edward hesitated before doing so, and even when he did it was slow. He lay quietly on his back, preparing for the worst. Jonathan smiled, lust in his green eyes. He walked over to Edward and climbed on top of him. Edward turned his head to the side and whimpered, "please, not in front of him," he pleaded. Jonathan glanced at Maes for a moment, "He'll be fine, I always got off listening to my parents moan," he said as he licked the shell of Edward's ear.

Edward shivered and let out a choked sob. Jonathan slowly pulled down Edward's pants and underwear, the cold air harshly hitting Edward's private area.

Jonathan unzipped his fly and released his hard member, he slowly pushed Edward's vagina lips apart and rubbed the tip of his penis up and down and all around the hole. Edward continued to sob, this was the second time he had been violated. Maes sobbed as he helplessly watched.

Jonathan moaned, Edward screamed, Maes sobbed.

Jonathan pushed deep inside of Edward and began jerking his hips. Edward cried and cried, he couldn't help it. He was humiliated, and filled with shame.

"Ah...tight," Jonathan moaned as he continued thrusting. Edward whimpered and sobbed, Maes tried to look away but couldn't look away from his dad. It hurt Maes that he couldn't do anything to save his dad, he didn't want this to happen.

Maes looked around to see if there was anything around. His eyes wandered all over the room, his thoughts drowned out by Edward's cries. He searched for anything, anything to make that insane monster to stop. Maes spotted a pair of scissors on the coffee table between them all. Maes glared at Jonathan, his thoughts began to race. Maes stood up slowly, neither of them noticing. Edward still sobbing, Jonathan still pounding into him.

Quickly, and silently Maes grabbed the scissors. He walked slowly over to Jonathan, tears streaming down his face. He was hesitant and whimpering, he choked on a sob. He raised his arm with the scissors, Edward opened his eyes and gasped. Maes sobbed profoundly and shut his eyes tightly,

"GET OFF OF MY DAD!" Maes screamed as his arm came pounding down and he stabbed Jonathan in the back. Jonathan shook in shock, releasing himself inside of Edward. Edward stared at the ceiling, eyes wide. Jonathan rolled off of Edward and thudded onto the floor, the scissors ripping out as they hit the floor.

Maes threw himself onto Jonathan and began smacking the back of his head, tears flowing down his cheeks. Edward lay on the couch shaking and crying. The door creaked open and Roy walked in and stared at the scene in shock. Edward stared at Roy, still shaking.

Roy glanced at Edward's crotch, seeing that his pants were not on him. He then glanced at Jonathan who was being choked by Maes, his tiny hands wrapping themselves around the bony throat. His flaccid penis out in the open, Roy put two and two together and saw red.

Roy stomped over to Maes and gently took his arm, Maes looked at Roy, tears shimmering in his midnight blue eyes. Roy embraced his son and kissed his forehead. Maes gripped his father's uniform, and sobbed openly into his shoulder. Edward panted in distress as Jonathan began to rise slowly. His glasses lay cracked on the floor, hair scruffy.

Roy looked at Jonathan rising form and smirked, this was the end. He picked Maes up and lay him next to Edward. Roy smacked Jonathan across the face and he fell to the ground once more. Jonathan looked up at him and whimpered.

Jonathan began to charge at Roy but Roy's fist was smashed in his face. Roy continued to smash Jonathan's face in, Edward cradled Maes' head to his breast to shield him from the fighting. Edward and Maes were curled in the corner of the couch and Maes wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

Roy sat on Jonathan and continued to beat the living shit out of him. He stopped and put on one of his gloves, he readied his hand. Edward eyes grew wide, "Please, Roy don't," he sobbed. Roy glanced at him in confusion, "But he hurt you," he said, his hand still in snapping position. Edward gave a small nod before saying, "I don't want anymore violence though, Roy! Look at Maes, do you think he likes this?" Edward continued sobbing. Roy held back his own tears and sighed getting off of Jonathan.

..o

Jonathan had been taken back to the station, and still waited for the trial. Roy carried Edward to the bath room and filled a warm bath. Roy sat in the tub with Edward in his lap, washing Edward gently. Roy's fingers gently scooped the semen out of Edward and he wanted to kill Jonathan even more. Edward sat silently in Roy's lap, tears still falling from his face. Roy cooed sweet nothings in Edward's ear, cradling him slowly.

Edward whimpered quietly, Roy only held him closer, his uniform pants getting water logged. He honestly didn't care, Edward was the most important thing in his universe. The center of his universe.

They sat in the bathtub together for what felt like forever, it was over, finally it was over.

..o

In the end Jonathan had pleaded insanity. Roy wanted to rip his own hair out, he wanted to kill him. Jonathan would rot for the rest of his life in prison, not nearly what he deserved. It took a few weeks but after a while things got back to normal.

They could only hope it stayed that way.

..o

Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Keep reviewing and look out for my other stories that will mostly all be connected to this one in some way.

Love, peace, and chicken grease all up in your vaginal crease!

~Kitty 3


End file.
